The Animal MRI Core has performed MRI studies on 9 projects from Oct-2010 to Sept-2011.Currently active projects are listed below. Currently active projects, alphabetically by Principal Investigator: 1. Arai , Andrew, NHLBI protocol H-0176- Rat Myocardial Fibrosis. MRI microimaging of rat heart in experimental and age-related fibrosis, acute MI, and chronic MI. Novel approach to imaging fresh gadolinium-exposed tissue immediately post-mortem with retention of gadolinium distribution in the tissue. Correlation of microimaging cellular level areas of fibrosis to microscopy and histopathology. Fellow Rajiv Sivendran, NHLBI. Publication: Schelbert EB, Circ Cardiovasc Imaging. 2010;3(6):743-52. 2. Bodine, David, NHGRI protocol G-03-5 -Mouse model of Progeria, characterization of function and aorta cross-sectional area measurements in KO and WT animals in a 4-arm treatment trial over one year. Completed imaging in July 2010 and now completing data analysis. Staff Scientist Mike Erdos, NHGRI. Collaborative project, NHGRI and NHLBI, with PIs Nabel E (formerly NHLBI), Cannon R (NHLBI), Bodine D, Collins FS (OD). 3. Boehm, Manfred, NHLBI protocol H-0185R1- Imaging Mouse myocardial wall post-MI pre- and post-gadolinium contrast. Fellows Dan Yang and Abdalla Elagha, NHLBI. 4. Bustin, Michael, NCI protocol LMC-030 - Characterization of cardiac function in HMGN KO and transgenic mouse lines. Fellows Mark Rochman and Takashi Furusawa, NCI. Collaboration with Adelstein, RS (NHLBI). 5. Jeang, Kuan-Teh, NIAID protocol LMM-10 - Cardiac function of sun-1 and lmna KOs. Fellow Janet Chia-Yen Chen, NIAID. Project performed at request of the Mouse Imaging Facility (MIF). 6. Moss, Joel, NHLBI protocol H-0172R1 - Characterization of lung and kidney abnormalities in FPBP-13 male and female KO and WT mice. Fellows Kjetil Ask (now at McMaster University) and Jiro Kato, NHLBI. 7. Sack, Michael, NHLBI protocol H-0222- Anatomic characterization of ACS mice with structural abnormality of the left atrial area. Fellow Jianhua Li, NHLBI. 8. Remaley, Alan, NHLBI - Investigation of 19F imaging and spectroscopy for detection of trafficking of a 19F substituted cholesterol-like molecule (a fluorescent cholesteryl ester analogue), Bodipy-CE;with input into further changes to the molecule to optimize for imaging. NHLBI. Collaborating scientist Alexander Bogdanov, CC, and Gary Griffiths, NHLBI. 9. Segars, James, NICHD protocol 09-004 - Cardiac function in brx gene deletion mouse model. Currently complete and awaiting their next group of mice after modification of the model. Fellow Catharine Guo NICHD. Collaboration with Adelstein, RS (NHLBI).